


Day Five-Vet AU

by Blinded_Kit



Series: 21 day AU prompt challenge [5]
Category: Bones (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bones Crossovers, Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweets took his roommate's dog to the vet and keeps coming home with kittens. Angelia is going to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Five-Vet AU

Day 5 : "You are the new vet and I think you are trying to give me all the kittens to adopt or maybe you are trying to flirt" Veterinarian!AU

Own Nothing  
...............................  
"I don't know how it happens." Sweets said over lunch with Angelia. "I went in because one of my roommate's dogs had a hurt paw and somehow I took home two kittens to foster. And when I brought them in for a two week check-up, she gave me three more. My roommates keep laughing at me."

"Oh, that's sweet." Angelia smiled at him. "Maybe she's a good judge of character." She took a sip of her tea.

"Really?" He asked her.

"No sweetie, she's flirting with you." Angelia stated. "That, or she's using you to stave off the crazy cat lady theory." She shrugged.

Sweets set back in his seat and stared at her. "Can you come with me to the appointment tomorrow, to keep me from getting anymore?"

She laughed. "Sure Sweets."

…..

Sweets and Angelia sat in the waiting room of the vet's office holding the box of kittens. "Sweets." The assistant called out. They stood up and walked into the room and sat the box on the floor to let the kittens play. The assistant gave them a brief check-up and told them the doctor would be in shortly.

A few minutes later Dr. Lewis walked in carrying a clip board and she smiled at them. "Dr. Sweets, I see you brought a friend?"

"This is Angelia." He introduced them. "We work together."

"Hi." Angelia stuck out her hand with her wedding ring on it. Darcy glanced at it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Angelia." Darcy shook her hand before letting go. She bent down to pick up one of the kittens. "Hey there baby, have you been good?" The kitten stuck his paw on Darcy's nose causing her to laugh. Darcy picked him up and set him on the table to listen to his heart beat. "Have they been eating well?"

"Yeah. And they play with my roommate's dog all the time." Sweets stated as he picked up the other kittens to set them on the counter to help.

"That's good." Darcy smiled up at him as she wrote notes on her clip board for each kitten. "I don't suppose you could take one more kitten?"

"Or you could ask him out." Angelia stated with a smirk.

Darcy blinked before smiling, her eyes traveling between a smirking Angelia and a blushing Sweets. "I could do that." She scratched the kitten behind his ear. "I think these guys are just about ready to find their forever home by now anyway."

"He'll pick you up Friday at eight." Angelia stated.

Darcy laughed and gave Sweets a smile as she wrote her address down on a sticky note. She handed it to him and winked. "I'm glad you brought Angelia, or else this could've gone on forever."

He held this sticky note in his hand as one of the kittens tried to play with it. "I can't wait until Friday." He stated finally."


End file.
